Downpour in the nightsky
by No. I sephiria
Summary: Sometimes Sephiria looks back all of the decisions she made.


Standing inside the glass wall of the building, Sephiria's azure eyes were looking far, far away toward the dark horizon. Her mind was wandering somewhere above the city's busy and full of lights traffic road. All of those vehicles' sounds, voices of people who were striving to earn their livings then were just the myth in a dream which she couldn't reminisce. The room was so quiet as it was trying to cast a magical spell on her, drown her in the ocean of loneliness.

Tomorrow would be the destined day. She would take off to Creed's island and put an end to this bloody war. She needed to clear her mind, take a proper rest. But everytime she lied down, closed her eyes, she would see them. Naizer and Belga, even Ash too. It's not like she was so afraid of their ghosts that she wouldn't dare to go to bed. She had treat them with kindness, caring and gratitude when they ưere still here, said hello to her every morning and wished her good night if there's a chance. However, the guilt and regret that followed her, was shattering her soul inside , piece by piece. It made keeping her tears away the hardest task in her life. Berze had told her repeatedly what happened to them was utterly not her fault. Nevertheless, if's that's true, then why Sephiria saw such sorrow in his eyes ? They reflected that of her own but something else was also hidden in them.

And it was pity. Pity for her.

Terrible mistakes which caused three of the time guardians' lives was made out of her misjudgement. She had underestimated their enemies' abilities to organize and counter - attack. Not only once, but twice. She should have come with the Cerberus, should have told Xiao Li to be near so that he can back them up when needed, should have inquired more about Creed's strength, should have eliminate him that night instead of trying to hunt Heartnet down, should have...

Carried out her duty like their real captain.

The one they deserved.

But now all these thoughts would remain useless theories till forever. Her voice was ranging back to her from a mysterious land, another dimension. In there, she could see herself standing in front of their graves, Chronos uniform was still on her, her mouth reading the prepared eulogy with a fake solemn face. They sacrificed their lives for her. They had been loyal comrades, devoted their best to accomplish the mission. Unlike Baldor and Kranz, Those two do things for their own pleasure and their blind obedience to Chronos. Especially Naizer, that gentleman always saw her as a small girl, always wanted to get along with everyone in the team even though he knew any emotion might endanger him. He accompanied her whenever he could like a brother kept an eye on his sister. He was closed to a loved one to her more than any relatives she had. And yet when he was gone, all she showed him were the formal attitude that she had already showed toward several foes and haughty politicians.

Belga and Ash were so different as chalk and cheese. One stayed silent as a rock and one was a comedian. Despite that fact, they were perfect elements for the team. Two personalites fitted each other so well that they brought peace to everyone's soul and drew smiles on their faces. She remembered how comfortable Berze was while Belga supported him with their missions and missed how heartily she used to laugh any time Ash was around. But those memories were so distance away at the moment, when she was alone here in this spacious dark room, looking down at the flow of life below.

Her eyebrows furrowed. The pair of shining sapphires on her face turned into deep seas as her eyelids slowly closed. Sighing heavily, Heartnet silhouette crossed her mind like a shadow of hatred and uncertainty. He left Chronos to take another turn for his life. The life which would allow him to decide on his own and never fired Hades at other people's hearts. He sought redemption with those lives he had taken and promised not to committ killing from then. She frustrated at this thought of him. There was a time she considered him as the man of his words. But the day Naizer was on his knees with a bullet in his lung, looked up and witnessed Heartnet running away with Rinslet, the day Heartnet chose to leave her comrades there with an absolute downfall, which she was well aware that he knew, forced her to have a second thought about him. On the cliff under the faint sunlight, only a few months ago, he was the person that fiercely fought against her to protect Charden, a criminal who was supposed to be their common enemy. The fire in his eyes when his ideal of being a hero was shouted out from his heart had got her persuaded. And she had intended to use it as a piece on her board. Loving freedom as he is, it didn't surprise her much when she was informed that things hadn't turned out the way she wanted. But still she found the situation hard to accept. Naizer was dead since the wound made him loose too much blood, and the Cerberus only was unable to finish all the Apostles. She was sure then if Heartnet had come, he would have help her in that case. However, the truth was cruel. He didn't. Today it left her questioning " Was her trying to find someone to blame ?", " Was what Heartnet did right due to the fact that the whole thing was Chronos's duty to fulfill ?" But Charden was also her target, and even herself couldn't say leaving a person to dead just because they didn't concern you when you have the chance to save them was ok. Meanwhile she is a professional assassin and always thinks of her missions as top priorities. Then for what reasons Heartnet could act like that ? A man that had such a pure nature? Or maybe things had gone so wrong the second she put her trust in him ? Was she that idiotic that she couldn't define which was her allies and which was to be cautious with then ?

" Our captain seems to be confused" suddenly a low but quiet voice appeared behind her back. There's no sound of shoes knocked on the floor, instead it was the " clich" "clich" resounded all over the room. No need to turn her face around, her senses told her the giant wolf was approaching. He gracefully sat down next to her and pressed his fluffy forehead in her left hand. She gave him a sweet smile. His eyes were bright with love and understanding. Their lights emitted straight into her heart, warmed her soul in this freezing prison she built up for her own. She bent her knees and let her forehead brushed his, her arms hugging him, enjoying the softness of his fur coat. She mumbled between tears that were streaming down her face " I don't know, Anubis. I don't know.."

" No, you don't. But I know tomorrow you will win. You will survive and stand tall again. Because that's what our fallen families had fought for. They wanted you to be here, those slender fingers of yours petting me, that genius mind leading our way and the tenderness in your eyes never leaves us."

With that, the tears started falling harder on her cheeks. But this time, drops of salvation have found their way to wet those beautiful eyelashes, wash away the lingering dust of guilt and sorrow.

Like a downpour in the nightsky.

——————————

Sorry for my English. This is my first fanfic ever so please read and review. Thank you all very much ️


End file.
